The girl with the pigtails
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: La mirada de Chat Noir debía estar centrada en un solo punto: encontrar a Ladybug. ¿El problema? La chica de las coletas que no podía sacar de su cabeza.


**_ML no me pertenece._**

 ** _Todos amamos a Thomas por haberlo creado._**

 ** _Reciban ahora mucho Marichat en este Fic_**

* * *

 ** _El gato sin su mariquita._**

 ** _La destrucción sin la creación._**

* * *

.

Movió su cola de un lado a otro mientras analizaba la situación.

Había llegado hace diez minutos a París y ya se enfrentaba con criaturas salidas de una pesadilla. Con la mano en su espalda, sosteniendo el bastón firmemente y acuclillado en uno de los postes, veía la criatura avanzar por la pista del aeropuerto hasta atravesar la vegetación e ir hacía la carretera. Se preguntó cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante ahora que estaba en París. ¿Un superhéroe? Ni en sus más locas fantasías.

Tenía todo lo que mucha gente llamaba una buena vida. Tenía dinero, prestigio, fama y un padre que, a pesar de no ver muy seguido debido a su trabajo, lo quería con fuerza.

Pero ¿Un superhéroe? Se sentía un poco como Bruce Wayne o Tony Stark, sin la malicia de uno y la ironía del otro. Al menos ellos dos podían ser superhéroes por su dinero ¿Él? Por un extraño legado que no quería heredar.

Cuando la criatura negra con forma felina se apareció frente a él para decirle que era el elegido de ser el portador del miraculous negro, pensó que estaba alucinando por la falta de sueño de los últimos tres días. Y sin embargo, luego de una visión y una historia, quedo alucinando, por lo que definitivamente estaba en sus cabales y muy consciente de sí mismo.

Resoplo, ideando un plan para evitar que la criatura fuera más allá de la carretera. Rogando que los autos que había aplastado con sus pies gigantes no tuviesen muertos dentro. Idea poco probable, pero la esperanza estaba ahí.

Los ataques terroristas habían empezado en California hace seis meses atrás y parecían seguirlo a donde sea que él iba. No llevaba mucho tiempo siendo un "héroe", pero donde sea que él pisaba, parecía que su enemigo le seguía para hacerlo pelear y salir de su zona de confort.

— _Eh ¿Hola? Monstruo a las doce ¿Sabes? ¡No es momento para una de tus "profundas" reflexiones de la vida, Adrien!_

El rubio rodó los ojos. Aunque sabía que Plagg tenía razón, solo quería llegar a casa, sacarse el _jetlag_ y prepararse para su jornada en su escuela.

En fin, mientras más rápido logrará derrotar a la criatura de piedra, más rápido llegaría a su casa y dormiría una buena siesta.

Saltó del poste y con su bastón se impulsó para seguir a la criatura. La cosa extraña había surgido de la nada en medio de los pasajeros que bajaban de un avión recién llegado, pocos minutos después de que su vuelo aterrizara. No había terminado de bajar del avión cuando los gritos de las personas se hicieron presentes. Había resoplado con fastidio, más por el cansancio que por no querer hacer su trabajo ¿Tenía un akuma que aparecer justo en ese momento? ¿No podía hacerlo el día siguiente, cuando estuviera descansado y con energías renovadas? ¡Nooo! ¡Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento!

Estaba molesto, fastidiado y cansado. No era una buena combinación para la batalla, pero no le quedaba de otra.

La criatura rocosa gritaba y gruñía palabras inentendibles que lastimaban su audición mejorada gracias al traje, empeorando su humor. Saltó nuevamente y cayó frente a la criatura, deteniendo su paso.

— ¿Tenías que atacar justo ahora? Los gatos necesitamos nuestra siesta rejuvenecedora o nos ponemos mezquinos.

La criatura gruñó y trató de aplastarlo con su puño, pero el rubio lo esquivó con algo de torpeza. Soltó una maldición cuando vio su cola ser atrapada en vez de su cuerpo. Como todo gato, no le gustaba que le jalaran la cola.

—¿Nunca has escuchado que no se debe jalar a un gato por la cola? Ahora si me pusiste de malas.

Tomó su bastón y con un movimiento de manos preciso, lo convirtió en un delgada pero resistente espada que cortó el brazo rocoso de la criatura. Está chilló y se hecho hacía atrás al perder una extremidad, pero el chico simplemente siseo y tomó su cola de vuelta.

Sin embargo, la criatura brilló, recuperó su brazo perdido y creció el doble de su tamaño. El chico lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos y luego rió nerviosamente.

—Ehehe… Ups.

El monstruo chilló, gruñó y luego llevo ambos puños al aire para dejarlo caer sobre su enemigo. El chico grito y casi se podía jurar que su cola se erizó ante el miedo. Saltó esquivando por los pelos y luego hizo un mohín. No era justo que atacando a la criatura, se recuperara con el doble. Vamos ¿Así como lo iba a vencer? Ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía el arma akumatizada ¡Era una cosa de piedra! ¿Había tocado una piedra y por eso fue akumatizado?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando notó la sombra a punto de caer sobre él. "Nada de distracciones" se dijo mentalmente saltando hacia atrás. Concentración. Necesitaba concentración si quería ir a casa y dormir. Solo quería dormir.

Empezó a saltar con su bastón mientras miraba detenidamente al monstruo. No tenía algo obvio como arma u objeto que le diera una idea de lo que podía ser su objetivo. La criatura siguió avanzando con decisión a la ciudad y él solo pudo soltar una maldición. No iba a permitir que atravesara la autopista.

Fue cuando notó que una de sus manos había permanecido cerrada desde el principio. Bingo. Ahí debía estar el akuma. Ahora ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer que abriera la mano? Bueno, maldición.

— _Haces tus análisis después chico, debemos impedir que llegue al final de la carretera._

Asintiendo, saltó hacía el monstruo, decidido a acabar con eso de una buena vez.

.

.

.

Casi pudo suspirar cuando tuvo a la mariposa dentro del frasco. Era extraño ver a una cosita que debía ser delicada, luchando para salir del cristal. La transformación desapareció y Plagg se posó encima del frasco mientras sacaba queso de quien sabe dónde. Adrien frunció el ceño ante el olor, pero no dijo nada.

—Deberías meterla con las otras, va a romper el cristal. —Comentó el kwami negro.

El rubio suspiro y guardo el frasco en el bolsillo de su camisa para luego salir del baño. Plagg se ocultó eficientemente entre su ropa. El aeropuerto era un caos, la gente corría de un lado a otro y había sonido de ambulancias. Habían muchos heridos, pero por suerte ninguna víctima fue fatal. Adrien sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero sabía que no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitar que las personas salieran heridas, la única forma era evitar que el akuma saliera de un perímetro determinado que no afectará a los civiles. Debía de haber detenido al monstruo antes de que saliera de la pista de aterrizaje, pero se había sentido tan cansado…

Intentó no sentir culpa, pero ahí estaba.

Caminó hasta la entrega de equipaje y vio a Nathalie llamando por teléfono frenéticamente y gritando a diestra y siniestra. Si quedaría viéndola y divirtiéndose secretamente sino se sintiera tan cansado, la asistente de su padre nunca se veía perturbada por nada. Suponía que lo estaba buscando a él.

Gorila lo vio primero, con su rostro serio. Tomo a Nathalie de su ropa y ella gritó cuando la alzo en el aire, girándola para que viera a Adrien. Nathalie parpadeo y suspiro, cortando la llamada y caminando con decisión hasta el rubio. Adrien suprimió una sonrisa. No se reiría.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas!? —Nathalie había perdido por completo los papeles.

Adrien tosió, intentando camuflajear la risa que quería salir de su garganta. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Gorila sonreía levemente.

—Discúlpame, Nathalie —Le dedico una sonrisa apenada, intentado con todos sus medios no reír. Supo que estaba fallando miserablemente cuando notó el tic de ojos derecho de la mujer. —Me escondí en los baños hasta que deje de escuchar gritos, sé que a mi padre debe estar histérico, preferí que cuando le informarás la situación, yo estar sin un rasguño.

La mujer lo miro y suspiro, casi con exasperación. Le revolvió en cabello al rubio y luego sonrió. —¿No pudiste haberme llamado? Estaba preocupada. Y eso que tu padre aún no se entera de este incidente.

Él se encogió de hombros y le mostró su móvil hecho pedazos. Se le había caído en algún momento y lo notó fue cuando regresaba de la batalla. El símbolo de la huella de gato era su marca favorita en sus cosas, sabía que era su móvil en cuando la vio.

Nathalie se masajeo las sienes, pero no dijo nada más. Tomando sus cosas y su equipaje de mano, Adrien siguió a Gorila y Nathalie al auto. Habían optado por un auto sencillo, muy sencillo para ser de los Agrestes. Su padre tenía una obsesión secreta con los autos y tenía toda una colección que se permitía usar de vez en cuando.

Subieron en silencio, Gorila concentrado en la carretera y Nathalie tecleando algo en su tableta, por lo que Adrien aprovecho y abrió su mochila. Sacó una caja de madera de allí, tomo el frasco que contenía a un akuma bastante cabreado con grietas por doquier y con mucho cuidado de no dejarla ir, sacudió la botella hasta que salió y entro por el agujero superior que había en la caja. Con un suspiro, guardo la caja de nuevo y cerró la mochila. Plagg se acostó en su hombro y lo palmeo, dándole ánimos.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que aquí encontraremos a tu compañera y podrás deshacerte de todas esas mariposas molestas.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Preguntó Adrien en un susurro para no llamar la atención. —Ya hemos fracasado…

Plagg sonrió —Puedo sentirla, Tikki despertará en cualquier momento.

Adrien miro a su kwami y luego saco la caja de su bolsillo donde estaban los aretes de la que sería su compañera. Él también deseaba encontrarla, no le gustaba pelear solo y, si lo que le dijo Plagg hace días era cierto, ella podía arreglar todos los desperfectos que causaban las peleas. No le agradaba ver a gente herida por culpa de los ataques.

—Espero que tengas razón, Plagg.

—Por ahora solo debes concentrarte, descansa un poco, me das queso y somos todos felices.

Adrien hizo una mueca pensando en el olor del queso.

.

.

.

—¡Marinette, vas a llegar tarde!

Marinette se levantó de golpe, enredándose con las sabanas y cayendo de boca. Gimió y grito a su madre que estaba bien cuando Sabine llamo preocupada por el golpe. Se levantó ignorando el dolor y se ducho casi flash. Cuando estuvo vestida, bajo corriendo las escaleras para desayunar algo rápido.

—Buenos días, hija. —Saludo Tom Dupain con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, papá, mamá!

—Hola hija —Sabine Cheng beso la frente de Marinette y le acomodo el cabello mientras ella comía casi atragantándose. —Cariño, come más despacio.

—¡No puedo! —Balbuceo con la boca llena —¡Es el primer día de clases, no quiero llegar tarde!

—Lo sabemos, Mari, pero puedes ahogarte. — Regañó Tom con cariño.

Marinette asintió y comió más despacio. Cuando termino, beso a sus padres, tomo su almuerzo y corrió hasta la escuela. Una vez que atravesó la puerta del salón, se sintió más tranquila. La campana no había sonado aun y por suerte, había tocado con sus amigos otra vez.

—¡Alya, buenos días! —Saludo cantarina.

—Buenos días, Mari —Saludo la morena abrazando a su amiga mientras era acompañada por Nino.

—Buenos días, Marinette.

—Buenos días Nino ¿Cómo están? Los extrañe mucho en las vacaciones.

—Bueno, fuimos con los padres de Alya a Londres, tomamos muchas fotos. —Dijo Nino mientras sacaba su móvil y le mostraba.

—Ah, las vi casi todas en Instagram ¿Vieron mis comentarios? —Marinette pasaba las fotos con el dedo.

—Sí, casi nunca respondíamos porque queríamos solo entrar y subir, pero siempre leímos lo que escribías. Lamento no haberte mensajeado en todas las vacaciones —Se disculpó Alya mientras aún tenía a Marinette rodeada con sus brazos. —Hace frío para ser septiembre.

—Ya casi estamos en otoño, es normal el frío. —Dijo Nino distraídamente mientras todos caminaban a sus asientos.

Marinette estaba emocionada por su nuevo año escolar. Desde que conoció a Alya hace un par de años atrás, se había desatado e incluso había enfrentado a Chloé, su peor enemiga desde que tenía uso de razón. Se sentía más segura de sí misma, optimista hasta rayar en lo absurdo e incluso bastante bromista, y para ella, eso era bueno.

Con una sonrisa, Marinette se acomodó en su asiento justo a Alya. Su sonrisa se borró cuando Chloé entro en el salón con su mirada altiva y prepotente, pero por alguna razón, se veía más… ¿Humana? No sabía si era por el brillo en sus ojos con la sonrisa que le dedico a Sabrina. Chloé nunca le sonreía a Sabrina…

Marinette, Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Al salón entro casi precipitadamente un Nathanael sonrojado, que miraba nerviosamente hacía la dirección de Chloé.

Marinette alzó las cejas y observo a ambos chicos. Allí había gato encerrado, pero prefirió no curiosear más.

El timbre sonó y todos fueron a sus asientos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un chico rubio con el cabello desordenado y jadeando. Chloé saltó en su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y grito algo similar a "Adrinkis", pero Marinette no lo quiso analizar mucho. El chico miro a Chloé y sonrió levemente, adentrándose al salón. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo que lo había en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde.

Chloé salto a sus brazos, pero el rubio puso cara de espanto y se apartó con rapidez, haciendo que Chloé cayera al suelo. La clase quedo en silencio alternando la mirada entre ambos rubios. El chico parecía aturdido y dejo caer el bolso para ayudar a la rubia.

—¡Por Dios, Chloé, lo siento mucho! —Dijo ayudándola a pararse.

Todos esperaron un berrinche de parte de Chloé, pero ella solo se echó a reír y acepto la ayuda del muchacho.

—No pasa nada, Adrien. Tú padre tenía razón, has mejorado los reflejos.—Bromeo.

Toda la clase abrió la boca incrédula.

El tal Adrien sonrió y Marinette sintió un vuelco en su pecho al ver la dulzura de esa sonrisa que no era dirigida a ella. Se tocó el pecho, confundida.

La profesora entro al aula silenciado a todos.

—Bien chicos, este es nuestro último año escolar antes de ir a la universidad, por lo que espero lo mejor de cada uno. También este año contamos con un nuevo compañero que vino de Londres. Muchos lo conocerán porque es un modelo reconocido. Adrien ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

El rubio se sonrojo un poco sorprendido por la petición, pero se puso de pie y saludo tímidamente a la clase. Marinette lo seguía mirando con los labios entre abiertos.

—Él es Adrien Agreste, por favor sean buenos con él. Bienvenido a la escuela. —Le dijo la profesora con una dulce sonrisa.

Adrien sonrió de lado —Muchas gracias.

.

.

.

Cuando llego la hora del receso, Marinette fue al baño corriendo. Salió suspirando aliviada. Por un segundo creyó que no lograría. Cuando se acercó al salón, escucho un jaleo. Entrando al sitio, vio al chico rubio arrodillado frente a su asiento, justo de frente a ella. Marinette jadeo sorprendida y se acercó hecha una furia hasta el chico.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Adrien alzó la mirada sorprendido y balbuceo. Las risas escandalosas de Chloé hicieron que ambos voltearán a verla.

—Ah, ya veo ¿Ustedes trabajando juntos? — Y ella había pensado que Chloé lucía más humana ¡Ja!

—No, no, no —Balbuceo el chico muy sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos —Yo estaba tratando de quitar el chicle.

—Ah ¿En serio? —Respondió ella sarcástica.

Marinette se arrodillo y trato de quitar el chicle ella misma, pero le dio tanto asco que saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo coloco encima de este.

—¿Eres amigo de Chloé, no es cierto?

Adrien frunció los labios y le dio a Chloé una mala mirada. Ella solo sonrió burlona. —¿Por qué será que todos me preguntan eso? —Dijo irónicamente.

Marinette resopló y se sentó. Alya le siguió e hizo una mueca —¿Hijo de papá y amigo de Chloé? No lo creo.

Mientras, Adrien estaba refunfuñado en su asiento al lado de Nino. Esté lo miro confundido y le hablo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que Chloé es la culpable? —Preguntó

Adrien suspiro. —Sé que Chloé no es una santa, pero ha sido la única amiga que tengo para bien o para mal.

Nino sonrió y le extendió la mano. —Soy Nino. Creo que es hora de hacer nuevos amigos.

Él lo miro y sonrió con alivio —Espero seamos los mejores amigos.

—Oh, y un consejo —Dijo Nino —Si quieres ganar nuevos amigos, deberías decirle la verdad a Marinette.

Adrien miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica detrás de él y se sonrojo. —¿Se llama Marinette?

Nino lo miro divertido. —Sí, se llama Marinette

Adrien asintió —Si, tienes razón.

.

.

.

Más tarde ese día, Marinette iba camino a su casa cuando una lluvia empezó. Miro el cielo haciendo un mohín y decidió esperar a que menguara un poco. Su casa quedaba literalmente, cruzando la calle, pero no quería mojarse, acababa de salir de un resfriado.

—¡Hola! —Saludo Adrien pasando a su lado. Marinette frunció los labios y lo ignoro.

El rubio suspiro y bajo los hombros, mirando a otro lado. Se rasco la nuca un poco cohibido. No quería tener enemistades en su primer día y Marinette era una chica muy bonita. Casi se había quedado idiotizado cuando la vio reclamarle por lo del chicle y estuvo a punto de hacer una estupidez como piropearla e invitarla a una cita con ese lado coqueto suyo, pero se frenó a tiempo y lo único que hizo fue balbucear como un imbécil.

Con otro suspiro, abrió el paraguas y camino dos pasos antes de detenerse.

—Solo quería que supieras… — La miro por encima del hombro — que intentaba quitar el chicle del asiento. Lo prometo.

Marinette lo miro fijamente.

—Nunca había ido a la escuela antes —Siempre clases privadas —Nunca he tenido amigos reales… —Se volteó y sonrió apenado —Todo esto es… nuevo para mí.

Cuando termino de hablar, miro el cielo y luego a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció su paraguas. Marinette quedó prendada a esa mirada y respiro por la boca casi suspirando. Era una mirada cálida y dulce, tan llena de sentimientos que ella no supo que hacer. El cielo zumbo y ella se sobresaltó. Con la mano temblorosa, rozo sus manos y luego tomo el paraguas. Ninguno sabía que decir, solo se miraron por varios segundos hasta que el paraguas se cerró sobre la cara de Marinette.

Adrien miro incrédulo y luego soltó una carcajada, Marinette hizo un mohín, pero luego se rió con él.

—Bueno… —Dijo guiñándole un ojo coqueto. La pobre chica se sonrojo. —Nos vemos mañana.

Marinette sintió algo en su pecho, muy extraño que no había sentido antes. Se llevó la mano confundida a su corazón que estaba latiendo como loco. ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Con una sonrisa, suspiro y se despidió de él, pero no pudo articular las palabras sin tartamudear. Por suerte, el rubio no pareció oírla, pero volteó a verla cuando estaba montándose en el auto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron algo…

Confundidos, negaron con la cabeza y cada quién fue por su camino.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi próximo Fic. Pronto terminaré Feline Problems y quiero empezar con este AU. Es más bien un prólogo que un capítulo._**

 ** _En este universo, Chat Noir no tiene una Ladybug, sino más bien está buscándola, por lo que hay mucho Marichat. MUCHO. Es mi pareja favorita, la verdad._**

 ** _Feline Problems pasará por un periodo de revisión, debido a que tiene muchos errores porque, emocionada, no leía lo que escribía dos veces para eliminar cualquier error. Aaaaaaasí que, cuando tenga tiempo, haré correcciones para que sea más cómodo de leer. Lo mismo con este Fic._**

 ** _Si ven algún error ortográfico, por favor, sin pena, díganme cual es para yo corregirlo._**

 ** _Me despido, chicos. Apreciaría que me dejarán sus comentarios para saber si les entusiasma la idea como a mí y me den sus opiniones_**


End file.
